Quedate conmigo
by Crystal Knightley
Summary: Otro de mis diversos fanfics de Ash y Misty... espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Dejen RR!


**Quedate conmigo**  
**Fanfic de Pokemon: AAML**

-Ash!!!!! ya estoy aburrida de tus estupideces, porque siempre nos puerdes????? Deberiamos contratar un guia que quizas resulte mejor entrenador que tu!!!!- Gritaba Misty  
  
-JA! entonces porque no nos guias tu GRAN GGUIA Y MAESTRA POKEMON!!!!- Se defendia Ash  
  
-Fijate que no soy YO la que quiere llegarr pronto a ganar la proxima medalla!!!- Agrego Misty  
  
-Entonces porque no dejas de seguirnos a mmii y a Brock, si tan aburrida estas de mis estupideces???- Le rebatió Ash  
  
-TE RECUERDO QUE ME DEBES UNA BICICLETA-   
-OH SI!!!! ESA ESTUPIDA BICICLETA, SE ME HHAABÍA OLVIDADO QUE SOLO ESTABAS CON NOSOTROS POR ESO!- Ash se puso furioso al recordar la estupida bicicleta  
  
-Ey chicos calmaos!!- Brock trataba de intteervenir  
  
-TU LA ENCONTRARAS ESTUPIDA, PERO VALE MUCCHHO PARA MI!- Dijo Misty pensando que si no fuese por esa "estupida" bicicleta no habría conocido a Ash  
  
-La bicicleta ya esta rota!!!!! y te dije qque te la devolveria!!!!!!! No puedo creer que esa sea la unica razón por la que continues este viaje...- Ash se puso triste...no podia creer que esa fuera la UNICA razón...  
  
-Claro que no es la unica razón, yo...-   
-¿Tu que?-  
  
-Nada olvidalo- Misty salió corriendo  
  
-Misty no...¡MISTY!- Pero ya fue demasiadoo tarde, Misty había desaparecido -Tonta...-  
  
-Ash...si tanto la quieres siguela...-  
>   
-Porque? si ella no quiere seguir el viajee con nosotros...no puedo obligarla-  
  
-Vamos Ash, se que la quieres mucho, y te ppuedo asegurar que ella también te quiere a ti-  
  
-Si?- Ash se sonrojo  
  
-Seguro! tengo un libro con pruebas- Dijo BBrock sacando un librito titulado "Porque Ash y Misty se quieren"  
  
-No hace falta que me lo enseñes Brock- Aññaadio Ash con una mueca sorprendido de que Brock tubiera un libro as  
  
-Anda siguela, no cometas la mayor estupiddeez de tu vida- Le dijo Brock con una sonrisa  
  
-Pika pi! (Eso es!)- (¿Ya se preguntaban ddoonde estaba pikachu cierto? xD)  
  
-Si...gracias- Con este comentario Ash fuee a buscar a Misty...estubo una hora buscandola hasta que la encontro sentada en una piedra al lado de un lago. Se acerco a ella siligiosamente  
  
-Misty...- Misty se giro  
  
-ASH!! ¿Que haces aquí?-  
  
-¿No lo ves tonta? Buscandote-  
  
-¿Para que? ¿para decirme que soy una tonttaa gruñona que no tiene ni idea de lo que dice?-  
  
-No Misty, yo...-  
  
-¿Quéreis problemas?¡Pues escuchad nuestroo lema!  
  
Para proteger al mundo de la debastación  
Para unir a los pueblos en una sola nación  
Para denunciar a los enemigos de la verdad y el amor  
Para extender nuestro poder mas allá del espacio exterior  
¡Jessie!  
¡James!  
¡El Team Rocket despega a la velocidad de la luz!  
¡Rendíos ahora,o prepararos para luchar!  
¡Meowht,bien dicho!-  
  
-No, vosotros no! siempre apareceis en loss momentos menos oportunos!-  
  
-Juasjuas! venimos a robarte a tu pika...¿¿ddonde esta pikachu?-  
  
-Para vuestra información no esta aquí ¬¬-- Contesto Ash de mala manera  
  
-Ah! ehm...¡El team rocket despega a toda vvelocidad! (Antes de que el mocoso nos despegue xD)- Gota en las cabezas de Ash y Misty  
  
-Ash/Misty yo...-Dijeron los dos a la vez   
-Tu primero Ash...-  
  
-Eh..esta bien yo...por favor, no vuelvas aa irte así vale? No quiero perderte yo...-  
  
-Si?-  
  
-Misty yo...te..yo te amo!-  
  
-Ash yo...-  
  
-Ya se que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi ppeero, necesitaba decirtelo...-  
  
-Tonto ¬¬-  
  
-Eh? o.oU- Misty se tira en los brazos de AAsh  
  
-Yo también te amo...-  
  
-Misty, quedate conmigo...-  
  
-Lo are-  
  
-¿Hasta el final?-  
  
-Hasta el final, tonto- Y se dan un calidoo y tierno beso, aunque cuando se separan...  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Si Misty?-  
  
-Aun me debes una bicicleta Ash!!!!- Gota een la cabeza de Ash  
  
-Ay Misty que dura eres ¬¬-  
  
-Es broma tonto!- Y se vuelven a besar, miieentras ,alguien los espiaba desde unos arbustos  
  
...  
  
-Sabía que se querian, lo sabía!-  
  
-pika pika chu! (Que si, que si Brock)-   
-Toge togepriiii (Ya tengo un papa!)- Gotaa en la cabeza de Pikachu y Brock  
  
...  
  
¿Bueno y que paso con el Team Rocket? Muy sencillo...buscando a pikachu se perdieron por el bosque...torpes ¬¬U Juasjuas que mala soy pro es cierto ¬¬ para torpes ellos, anda que interrumpir a Ash y a Misty solo para decir el lema....so tontos ¬¬  
  
...  
  
Y así a la mañana siguiente Ash, Misty y Brock salieron en busca de muchas mas aventuras (estos dos primeros, como novios x supuesto..y Brock? tal vez consigua salir con alguna enfermera Joy...pero eso ya es otra historia U)  
  
Ash: VOY A SER EL MEJOR MAESTRO POKEMON DEL MUNDO!!!!!!!!-  
  
Kayssa: Ash...¡NO TE SALGAS DEL GUI"N XD!  
  
Kayssa: Lo siento ;;  
  
Misty: (le pega a Ash con el mazo) Mira que llegas a ser tonto ¬¬  
  
Ash: Misty eso dolio!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kayssa: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YA BASTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ash/Misty: Si! ;;  
  
Pikachu: Pika pika chu!!!! (Ash y Misty son novios)  
  
Kayssa: Pikachu ¬¬  
  
Pikachu: piii (glup...)  
  
Brock: ¿Y yo cuando voy a salir con la enfermera Joy? lo dijistes Kayssa!!! ;.;  
  
Kayssa: ¡¡¡Ya dije que esa es otra historia, ahora dejadme poner algunas notas y final!!!  
  
Todos: Vale Kayssa ¬¬  
  
Kayssa: Así me gusta o  
  
...  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¿Bueno que les parecio el fic? ¿Muy corto cierto? Tenganme compasión que es el primero Fic corto y de pokemon que escribo! o me quedan de muchos capitulos o muy cortos ¬¬ pero bueno...xD que se le va a hacer ya ire , felicitaciones, tomatazos...TODO menos virus y paquetes bomba =P a: 

THE END xD (Por fín ¬¬)

Brock: Proximamente: La novia de Brock!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kayssa: ¬¬  
  
Brock: glup...(se va)

AHORA SI QUE ES EL FIN ¬¬


End file.
